m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Server Guide
Introduction This guide serves as an introduction to the PvP Server in order to teach players how to use the plugins in use as well as the way wars, the safe zone, etc work. This is not an exhaustive guide and is intended merely to teach players the basic commands and functionality the plugins offer. For a full list of plugin commands use the PvP Server Plugins and Commands page. The Plugins Factions Factions is in use on this server, but has undergone editing in order to tweak it to the playstyle the server is encouraging. Factions is a large mod with many commands, this guide will cover only the basics. For a full list of commands and their function, see the PvP Server Plugins and Commands. The Basics Creating a Faction and adding members To set up a faction, one must simply type "/f create name", eg "/f create France" will create a faction called France. The faction name can be only one word (with underscores not supported) and can be no more than 10 characters in length. To invite players, use "/f invite playername", eg "/f invite Bob" will issue Bob an invite. To join a faction, use "/f join name". Using "/f open yes/no" will toggle invite requirements on or off. If they are off, anyone can join your faction simply using "/f join faction name" without needing an invite. "/f kick name" removes a player. "/f officer name" makes a player an officer, allowing them to invite and kick players, claim and unclaim land, and set relations with other factions. When your faction has a minimum of three members, you may create a page on the wiki and list them on the PvP Kingdoms List. The list is alphabetical. Claiming Land There are a few requirements for claiming land: 1. The player claiming the land must be in a faction, have permission to claim it(eg, is Leader or a Officer of the faction), and have enough money to buy the land. 2. The faction claiming the land must have at least 3 members. If a faction has less than 3 members, the land claim command will not work. 3. The faction must have enough power to claim the land. Assuming the above requirements are met, a chunk of land can be claimed using "/f claim". If the player is rich and seeks to claim a lot of land quickly, use of "/f autoclaim on/off" toggles automatic claiming of any chunk you walk over until your funds are gone or your faction has reached its claim limit. In Factions, every faction has a "power", the sum total of every member's individual power. Power is lost on death, and regenerates naturally over time. Every individual point of power allows 1 chunk of land to be claimed. As such, if a faction has 3 members each with 10 power, the faction's total power is 30, allowing it to claim 30 chunks. Important Note: Only land you have claimed is protected against griefing when at peace and covered by the fair griefing rule while at war. If you do not own the land you are building on, it will not be protected at all from griefers. As such, if you elect to build on land you do not own, you are doing so at your own risk. Faction Wars Diplomatic Standings There are 4 diplomatic modes for a faction to be in with other factions: 1. Allies 2. Neutral 3. Enemies 4. Truce For a faction to ally with another, both parties must agree by setting their relation with each other as Allies. For a faction to declare war, it does not need the consent of its enemy. It does, however, need the consent of its enemy to end the war or to pause the war with a truce. Manpower In Factions, every faction has "power" that is lost on death and regenerates naturally over time. When a faction goes to war (eg, it has at least one "enemy" relation with another faction), this natural power regeneration stops. A faction enters the war with the power it has and will not gain any more power until it has returned to peace (eg, has no more "enemy" relationships). This means that every kill counts, as every dead enemy brings them closer to final defeat. The total power per faction is the sum of the individual power of every player in the faction. The statistics: -Max Power per Player: 200 -Power regeneration: 10 power every 30 minutes of game time -Power lost per death: 25 -Minimum Power during war: -400 -Offline Decay: -10 manpower per day after 72 hours of inactivity When a faction's power levels drop to 30% of their maximum (Note: their faction maximum, NOT 30% of the power they started the war with), their enemies may begin to annex their land to their own faction, assuming they have enough power left to do so. This means that, even if you are losing a war, your enemy may not be able to make gains if their own power has been depleted enough in the fighting. Only a strong victory will guarantee conquests. After a war is over, factions will be protected from attack until their power level is back to 50% of its maximum. Example France has 10 members, who all can have 10 power maximum. As such, France's maximum power is 100. France owns 50 chunks, meaning they have the ability to claim 50 more. Spain has 5 members, who all can have 10 power maximum. As such, Spain's maximum power is 50. Spain owns 50 chunks, meaning they can claim no more. France declares war on Spain, and Spain replies by declaring war on France, meaning neither side can back out without the other agreeing. After a period of combat, Spain's power has gone below 30% of 50 (eg, below 15 power) meaning France can start to claim their land. Can France claim their land? France owns 50 chunks, meaning 50 of their power is used up. -If the French have 55 power at this point, they can claim 5 chunks from Spain (55 power - 50 chunks already owned = 5 chunks can be claimed), and this is all they can get because they cannot regenerate power when at war and cannot claim land off a faction they aren't at war with. -If the French have only 45 power, they cannot claim land off Spain because they have no extra power to claim above the 50 they already have. So, the French claim the land they want and offer peace. The Spanish accept and peace returns to the land. Now that Spain and France are at peace and have no other wars, their power begins to regenerate again. Both factions are now protected from being attacked until their manpower is back to 50% of the maximum, meaning anyone wishing to attack Spain will have to wait until they have 25 power back. What you can and can't do while at war There are several built in limitations to what can happen during war to keep it fairer on all parties. 1. When none of your faction is online, enemy players will be unable to place or break blocks on chunks you have claimed. This is to ensure your enemies cannot defeat your fortifications unopposed. 2. When none of your faction is online, enemy players will be able to access your chests. As such, chests left unsecured will be vulnerable even if all your faction is offline. 3. While at war the fair griefing rules apply when attacking claimed chunks: blocks broken and placed will be for the purposes of fighting the enemy and defeating their fortifications, griefing for the sake of destroying their work will not be tolerated. Armor Effects The custom armor plugin that the server implements greatly changes combat. The armor changes balances each armor class so they are all valuable and combat viable when used correctly. Leather armor gives Speed 1, Regeneration 1, and Strength 1. What this does is effectively creates a scout/skirmisher class. It allows players get around quickly and makes exploring much faster. This also allows players to run in, get a couple of hits off on an enemy, then dash back up and quickly regenerate health before darting back in for another run. Iron armor gives the Strength 1 effect. What this does is put iron armor as the strongest damage dealing armor and on paper it beats diamond armor, if just barely. This makes it so factions are more free to war without losing a lot of diamonds and allows new factions to quickly enter wars without having to stockpile massive amounts of diamonds beforehand. Diamond armor gives the Weakness 2 effect. This basically makes diamond armor a tank/archer class. It is still the more durable armor in the game and and Weakness 2 effect does not apply to archer attack. Diamond armor is still relatively on the same playing field as iron armor, only a single hit or arrow shot and even the playing field. Just so players are aware, these are potion effects attributed to the armor, so in-game you will see the bubbles floating around that generally indicate a potion is on you. It is rather annoying to most players, but is easily disabled by changing your particle effects in the in-game options to minimal. Iconomy Iconomy is being used. This gives the players a virtual currency that can be displayed with the command "/money". Iconomy money is gained by breaking certain types of blocks (smoothstone, ores), with each block broken granting you some money. Money can be used to purchase land. (one of two methods of acquiring land, other being conquest) Lockette This plugin is installed but not available to players. Is it used solely to aid the Administration of the server Prices Guide Costs Factions -Claiming a chunk of land: $1000 -Conquering a chunk of land (from an enemy while at war, conditions apply): $1000 Payments Blocks Total money paid per block broken: -Gravel: $0.5 -Logs: $0.5 -Smoothstone: $1 -Coal Ore: $3 -Iron Ore, Lapis Ore, Redstone Ore: $5 -Gold Ore, Obsidian: $10 -Diamond Ore: $30 -Emerald Ore: $35 Chunks -Selling a chunk back to the wilderness (/f unclaim): $0